plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower's Pranking Plan
Made by: The Zombie O.O Note: This is my first fanfic. List of story stuff... Characters: Sunflower Crazy Dave Scaredy-shroom Peashooter Kernel-pult Bonk Choy Flower Pot Winter Melon Snow Pea Chomper Cabbage-pult Blover Spikeweed Chilli Bean Snapdragon Tall-nut Browncoat Zombie Dr. Zomboss Zombies Football Zombie Threepeater Repeater Melon-pult References: 1)When Crazy Dave lands on Chilli Bean, causing a large fart, it is actually a reference to the Kung-Fu World Trailer, where Tall-nut lands on a Chilli Bean. 2)Repeater's exploding "gifts" is a reference to Jokey Smurf, who gives presents that blow up to gullible smurfs. Chapter 1: The Prank Begins Date: 29/5/14. Location: Crazy Dave's House, Player's Town One night, Sunflower is walking into Crazy Dave's bathroom with a bag of liquid... The next day... Crazy Dave: *Yawns* Another day, now to have a shower and plant some plants.... *Crazy Dave turns on the shower, but instead of water, green liquid pours out!* Crazy Dave: Wha- *looks at mirror* AAAGGGHHH! Sunflower (From another room): Hehehe... Crazy Dave: Ok Dave, don't panic, don't panic...you just need to wipe yourself up... *Grabs some soap and water from the tap and washes himself up.* Crazy Dave: There, i think i should be clean now! *He does not realize he is still green and looks more like a zombie.* Crazy Dave: Oh hello plants! *Opens door* Scaredy-shroom: AAAAH! You aren't the man from the c-c-circus...you're the Z-z-z-zombie BOSS! *The plants turn around and start shooting at Dave* Crazy Dave: OW! OOH, ARGH! What did i ever do to you?! *Runs off* Sunflower: HAHAHAHA! *Peashooter notices Sunflower laughing* Peashooter: Hey Sunflower, what's with the laughing? Sunflower: Oh, i played a prank on Dave today! That "zombie" over there was Crazy DAVE! Ahahahahha! Kernel-pult: Whoa, cool! May we prank him also? Sunflower: SURE! It's gonna be fun anyways. Now Scaredy! Scaredy-shroom: Y-y-y-y-yes sunflower? Sunflower: You guard the lawn at night! BY YOURSELF. Scaredy-shroom: WHAT?! But t-t-t-there might be z-z-z-z-zombies! Squash: It's for the pranks! Now goodbye! Scaredy-shroom: NO! Wai- *Door locks* Later, at night... Crazy Dave: It should be safe now...wait, why is Scaredy guarding the lawn alone? But anyways, that'll allow me to escape quicker.. *Sneaks into house and lands onto bed* Chapter 2: The Ordeal of Breakfast Date: 31/5/14. Crazy Dave: Aah, morning! Now to get- wait, why am i stuck? *Sees a pool of butter on his bed* Kernel-pult (Outside Crazy Dave's room): Score! Hahahah... Later, after 1 hour of getting up... Crazy Dave: Let's see what i have in my fridge...i remember i had...PRECIOUS TACOS! O.O *Opens fridge, only for a leaf to punch him into it, causing Hot Sauce and pieces of taco to be on his face.* Bonk Choy (On ceiling): He's so gonna be mad....hey Flower Pot! Don't tickle my roots! Flower Pot: I-i-i-i-i-i'm not! It's W-w-w-w-w-winter m-me-me-melon! He's j-j-just way t-t-too cold! Winter Melon: WHAT?! I have to withstand Kernel's butter on my "Pult"! Crazy Dave: Oghh...i really need to take a bath... *Goes into bathroom* Crazy Dave: HEY! W-w-why is the water c-c-c-c-c-c-cold?! (Frozen peas start floating from the water) Snow Pea: Sunflower really has good ideas sometimes! Several minutes later, in the dining room, Crazy Dave is sitting at a table with Chomper, Peashooter and Sunflower. Chomper: Oh hey Dave! Crazy Dave: Ok, w-w-w-which Peashooter h-h-h-has been acting w-w-w-weird today? Peashooter: I don't know, it isn't me still... Sunflower: Yeah, who would do that? Cabbage-pult (Rushes from kitchen to Dining Room): INCOMING! I got the soup for you guys! Come, have some! *Cabbage-pult puts a mean soup on the table* Chomper: Errgh, i spit goop, but this is... BLERGH! Cabbage-pult: When i cook soup, everyone eats it if they don't want to seem like a cabbage without roots! Sunflower: No offense cabbage, this is horrible! *Leaves table immediately* Peashooter: I'm out of here! *Runs off* Crazy Dave: Fine, more for me then! *Eats all of the soup* Crazy Dave: Aah, that was goo- oh wait...my stomach hurts! I NEED THE TOILETT (Runs away) Cabbage-pult: Oh dang, laxative may be a bit too poisonous for my soup. Maybe i can make it fluorescent with fluorescein... *A few hours later* Crazy Dave: Aah, that felt good...i don't know why i had to go and do my business so badly.. anyways, (Bursts out of the door) HELLO PLAN- (Blasted by wind) Blover: Huh? Oh hey Crazy Dave! Crazy Dave: BLOVER! Why did yo-....... OWWW! *Jumps up* Spikeweed: See Blover, i knew this would work... *Crazy Dave lands on Chilli Bean, causing a large fart.* Snapdragon: *Comes out and accidentally smells gas* WHAT TH- oh yeah, the prank! *Breathes fire at Dave's posterior* Crazy Dave: UGGGGG- AARGGGG *Runs into direction of Zomboss Estate* Chapter 3: Football Zombie's determination 31/5/14. Zomboss Estate, Forest of BRAINSZ Dr. Zomboss: Now Zombies, do you know what to do? Zombie: Uh? Dr. Zomboss: Aah yes, you attack Crazy Dave's- Crazy Dave (Reaching Zomboss Estate): AAAAAAGGGGG someone put out da fire! Football Zombie: *Sees Crazy Dave* Brainsz! *Crashes through Zombies* Zombie: HEY, watch it! Zombie #2: Yeah, stupid footballer! He never seen one before anyways.... Football Zombie: Bring me your BRAINS (Runs towards Crazy Dave) Crazy Dave: Aaah! HELP! HELP!! *Runs back to the house* Dr. Zomboss: Now, activate the ZOMBLIMP! *Zombies jump into Zomblimp, while Zomboss uses his ZomBox to control it* Crazy Dave: HELP! Someplant save me! A Zombie! Football Zombie: COME BACK! Peashooter: Ready, aim, fire! *Plants start shooting Zomblimp and Football Zombie* Crazy Dave: Great scott! I have to scoot! *Runs into house* Chapter 4: The Penta-peater prank Date: 1/6/14. Location: Living room of Crazy Dave Middle Head: COME ON! Why am i not getting any kills?! *Threepeater is seen playing PvZGW, and Crazy Dave appears behind them* Left Head: Psst, guys! He's behind us! Activate the button! Right Head: Oh, ok! *Presses button and Crazy Dave falls into a hole* Crazy Dave: AAah! *Crazy Dave falls into a hole* *A few hours later...* Crazy Dave: Urgh, there! I finally made it out! Crazy Dave: Now to go to sle- zzzzzz *BOOOM* Crazy Dave (With his face burnt): What the... Sunflower: Ahahhaha! We were pranking you so much earlier!And the day before yesterday.. Crazy Dave: WHAT?! Cabbage-pult: Yes, we did! We totally made you so dumb! *Later, after the plants told about their pranks* Crazy Dave: PLANTS!! Stop the pranks, OKAY?! Repeater: Ok ok ok....jk, nope! AHAHAHAHA! Crazy Dave: GRRRRR! Repeater: Fine fine fine...here, have a present! Crazy Dave: A present? For me? *Opens* *Present explodes* Repeater: Ahahahahhaha! Crazy Dave: ..... Later... Location: Zen Garden area for Night Plants Crazy Dave: And you will STAY THERE until tomorrow! GOOD NIGHT! Melon-pult: Blasted! Sunflower, did you think this would be a good idea? Repeater: Yeah, we got total night now! Threepeater's middle and right head: And no games! Left Head: To cheat at! Crazy Dave (Outside): There, that should do the- AAH! *Crazy Dave stepped on Spikeweed, and Crazy Dave tumbles into the Garden, landing near Scaredy-shroom* Scaredy-shroom: Zzzzz...wait what?! EEK! It's the guy NOT from the circus! ---THE END--- Trivia *This is the first fan fiction created by The Zombie O.O *All the "-pult" plants appear in the fan fiction. *This is one of the first fan fictions where a plant mentions a chemical in real life. **And that plant is the second plant to use laxative, the first one being Sunflower in The Prank Wars